A cursed wish from a broken miko
by mommylife0326
Summary: What happens when Kikyo lures Kagome to an unholy sight? What happens as Kagome runs away from it an Inuyasha the next day. Can she learn to love the wolf prince? or will Kouga have to watch his beloved die a slow death or worse. Please only post reviews concerning the story itself.
1. chapter 1

Kagome POV

My hands grasped the edge of the bone eaters well preparing to launch myself over its edge. Dreading the rough journey ahead I mentally sighed and shut my eyes tight in frustration. Launching myself over I jumped into the grass that surrounded me.

Emotionally I was drained. Stress from failing my studies once again filled my thoughts. How was I ever going to graduate high school? Inuyasha constant bickering didn't help my problem.

I waited at the well, eventually sitting against its old self. My thoughts playing horrible jokes on my heart, "Where is Inuyasha??...Probably with her... The original... What am I even doing here, traveling back into time... she could find the shards better than I could..."

A sigh escaped my lips as something began a dance of light in the dark forest ahead. A single soul collector moved whimsically thru the trees. A dance calling me to follow.

Getting up I knew the hurt ahead but it was finally time I faced the truth. Running after the being made of light but did the deeds of dark , I reached the tree, mine and Inuyasha's tree. What I saw was more than I was prepared to face.

There underneath Inuyasha's exposed form layed a even more exposed Kikyo. The robe of the fire rat layed a few feet away.

Before Inuyasha could turn around to find me, before Kikyo had a chance to claim him in front of me, I ran. I ran into the dark and dense forest. Paying attention not to the direction I was heading nor the things in front me , I smacked dead into something solid.

"Hello beautiful" , looking up I saw a very satisfied Kouga looking down upon me. Then his look changed into a look of distress and worry. "Kagome are you alright?" his hand gently stroked my cheek. There I broke. I broke into a million pieces, tears pooled into my eyes and escaped into a waterfall.

"It was that flea ridden mutt wasn't it?!", he screamed. I cried even harder praying to the kami amove that this pain would end. " So Kagome tell me about it..." , he swooped me up and in a flash we were miles away. Setting me down he mumbled ,"He wont find us here.."

"Kouga he was... he was sleeping with her!!!!", I cried out in a state of pure betrayal and agony. I sobbed uncontrollably while Kouga worked up the nerves to wrap an arm around me. " I knew I was see them together... she called me to them but I didn't expect that!!!! I wasn't prepared for it, I never wanted them to go that far!!!!" , I was yelling now.

Fingers combed thru my hair and he made no sounds. Kouga simply nodded as a sign for me to continue. "I've been by his side... I've searched for his stupid fucking shards. I've made his ramen. I've been the one there in danger to fight , I've given him acceptance. I've done so fucking much for Inuyasha...but he still chooses her. I JUST WISH SHE WOULD TAKE HIM TO HELL ALREADY!!!!!!"

Kouga looked honestly surprised at my last statement. I threw my face into my hands and sobbed in pain. I continued to do so until I fell into a deep sleep. The last I remember was Kouga wrapping something warm around me.

Morning came and I felt alone. Darkness filled me and I felt my purity dying. Stretching I realized Kouga had disappeared and I sat curled up in fur. Calling out for him to not receive an answer made me feel even worse.

I guess even Kouga had decided he no longer wished for my presence. What was I doing here??

"KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU!!!?!", I heard Inuyasha yelling in the distance. I sprang fully to my feet and the run began again. Pushing myself I ran and came across a river... his voice still trailing behind me , I dove in. Swimming with the current I let it drift me far down stream. Inuyasha wouldn't dare follow me more if he couldn't catch my scent.

Minutes had passed and the current picked up it's pace. I began to be dragged under and pushed agaisnt rocks. Gagging on water and doing my best to stay afloat , I dared not to scream. Death to me seemed better than having to face pain of seeing Inuyasha.

A whirlwind caught the corner of me eye. " KAGOME!!! IM GOING TO SAVE YOU, DONT WORRY!!" , Kouga was yelling at me. He dove in just as my head smashed agaisnt something hard and sharp. My eyes fluttered closed and I felt myself sink into the depths of the river. Gulping in water I began to drown.

Kouga POV

I had watched her jump into the river. Following her was something I was content on doing wondering what plan had crossed thru her head. It wasn't until I realized that when she didn't struggle and scream for help, that my poor Kagome wanted to die.

I jumped into the river hoping to catch her before she slammed into a rock, but to my horror I had to watch her slam into it with a force so strong any demon in a mile radius could hear it.

Blood washed away into the current in a haste but there was enough to tell she was definitely bleeding. She sunk and just like that I was under water. Clawing my way to get to her, and finally pulling her limp body into me as I swam up.

Getting us out of the river , I threw her onto her back. Her breathing was stilled and her heart faint and slow.

"Kagome!!!", I was yelling at her limp body. Pressing onto her chest , water began to pool out of her mouth. "KAGOME WAKE UP!!', I was begging. Her head bled as if her blood was the water pouring out of her mouth itself. I had to act and I has to act fast. Pulling my nearly dead beloved into my arms I ran to my regrowing den.


	2. 2

Kagome POV

I woke to an indescribable pain in my head. My ears were ringing and I felt as if I was going to vomit. Keeping my eyes closed ,I listened to the voices around me.

"Kouga she will be okay please calm down!!!", a voice of such gentleness feminity and familiarity called. " CALM DOWN?!? I WATCHED HER ACCEPT DEATH!!!", his voice was strained as if he has been crying for hours. "It's been a week and she isn't awake... she has to wake up. I have to see her eyes and smile even if it's for one last time." , Kouga voice was gentler now but the sound of sadness weighed it heavily.

I wanted to say something but I could not will my mouth make words nor my body to make any kind of action. "Kouga no one is going have see anything for a last time. I told ye she would be alright. Ye be lucky Inuyasha did not follow me here." ,the voice called at him again. It was Keade speaking. Was I near the village?

"Yea ,yea I here you... anyway thank you for coming to my tribes den.. I know it must be uncomfortable.." , Kouga spoke with such discomfort.

"Anything for Kagome, now she best be left alone. Retrieve me if she hasn't woken in one weeks time, I will have to end her suffering then..." , her voice cold and hard as if she had done accepted such a fate.

Her foot steps faded and I heard whimpering. "She tries to tell me you'll be okay Kagome but you have to wake up or you won't be... You can't recover fully if you don't open youre eyes... please...", Kouga sounded so sad but did I even wanna wake up?

Kouga POV

Two more days had passed since the old woman had came and treated Kagome's major head wound, I was loosing hope. The sickness was clear in her sleeping form. I often wondered if she could hear me and what was she dreaming.

Pacing along side the wall of the den , I heard my wolves begin to stir. Then I heard her moan in pain. Her breathing quickened and she cried. At long last Kagome was awake but the sight I came into see made me wish could sleep some more.


	3. 3

Kagome POV

I launched myself up only to fall forward. My hands clutched my head and I laid there stunned. Pain raced thru out me and I could do nothing but cry. Silent but heavy tears hit the fur I was on. Silent screams escaped my mouth and I felt blood pool into my left hand. I must've reopened the wound.

I was shaking violently and couldn't control my breathing. I wanted it to stop, I wanted life itself to stop. I sat there sobbing for what seemed like hours but was only seconds when a hand sat on my shoulder.

"Kagome please go... go back to sleep... I can't.. just I can't. ", Kouga's voice held such guilt I almost forgot my own pains. Words tried escaping my mouth but all that came out was strangled moans. He walked away and I heard rocks being crushed. I tried so hard to say something anything but just managed to writhe in pain to a point I vomited all over myself.

Kouga POV

I couldn't handle Kagome in such a state. She was so strong that I entirely forgot she was still human. I felt so horrible, this was my fault. I watched her jump into the river instead of stopping her, and I reacted to slow when it came time for her to need saving. Walking away from Kagome in her broken state I landed punches agaisnt the den's stone walls.

Before I could let much of my very angered and haunted emotions out , I smelt something putrid. Hearing Kagome strangle I realized she was vomiting. I sighed in defeat and hung my head low. Walking back to her I saw her head had burst open into a bloody waterfall again and was covered in her own puke.

I lifted her to me and carried her to the edge of our den. " This is be cold forgive me.", I said as I held her under the waterfall that the tribe used as the den's door. She instantly let our a shrill of pain and squirmed her very weak body against me.


	4. 4

Kagome POV

Cold water washed over me and pain shot thru my bones. I shrilled into Kouga's sensitive ears and fought against the weakness I was feeling.

Soon he removed me from the cold and harsh water, bringing me over to a pelt in front of a fire place he sighed. Soon I saw sparks and then a heavy fire. "Why did.. did you do that Kouga...?" ,my voice so hollowed out I couldn't recognize it. "You were filthy and bleeding again... I need you clean if I'm tend to your injury...", he said in a way that collided anger and sorrow agaisnt each other in a heated battle.

Soon he began to do various things around the den. Plants rested in a wooden bowl and cloth wrappings laid limply across his shoulder. " Just hold still...", his voice was pleading.

Kouga POV

I had tended to her wounds to earn cursed words in that emptied voice that now was hers. Her brown orbs no longer held light into them, they held darkness and nothingness.

Kagome sat silently refusing to say another word. Her stomach growled as was to be expected yet she refused to even nibble. Her head dropped into her knees and I heard her depressed sigh escape her once rose colored lips.

"Look Kagome I'll be back I promise, I have things to handle.", and before she could say anything I was off. Fairly sure she was unaware of my actions I was off.

I trailed various locations with my speed searching for a scent. Then off towards Edo, the village close to where Kagome had ran from, I caught a nasty scent.

" That disgusting mutt, he is going to pay ", I cursed under my breath. True to my words mutt faced paid his price.


	5. 5

Inuyasha POV

I was walking around not sure what exactly to do. Kagome wasn't back in her time and I lost her scent. Sango kept giving me awful looks as if she was blaming me, but how was I supposed to know Kagome was run away like a lunatic???

Before my thoughts could progress any further I smelled wolf. "KOUGA!! Ya mangy wolf go away!!! Kagome's not here!", I screamed. " Oh shut it mutt face I know she's not!!", Kouga snapped at me. "Then what the fuck do you want!!?", I was furious now. I hated Kouga, he always thought he owned Kagome.

Kouga cracked his knuckles and chuckled , " Yo mutt face do you know why Kagome's not here? She's with me now, she caught sight of your 'mating' process." I stepped back as the realization hit me. Kagome was gone, I had pushed her over her limits. I had no idea how to get her back.

Before I knew it a foot crashed into my face. A battle had begun and it was going be to a duel til one of us forfeited. A battle that not only would one of us lose our pride but we would lose Kagome.

I swung violently willing for my sword to transform, in which is shook at me and refused. Punishing me for hurting the person it protected. Kouga landed another kick to my face, sprawling me backwards into the forest. I spat blood into my hands and grinned, "BLADES OF BLOOD!!!"

Kouga was struck, moments passed as he was standing there stunned. I launched forward in his stillness and swiped my claws across his face. Gashes seeped blood and the smell of it was satisfying.

"THATS IT YA STUPID MUTT!!" , Kouga shouted in rage. A tornado flew towards me and before I would react I was kicked several times into the ground.

I laid there still and bleeding. Trees broken into pieces, the ground torn apart. Kouga smug look, looked down upon me. "Why you, do you honestly think Kagome will stay in that den yours Kouga?", I said as cold as I could. " She doesn't love you, she loves me. No matter what she saw she will come back.", I spat at him.

Pushing his foot into the side my face he growled, "You stupid idiot. I would never allow Kagome to come back to you. She may not love me but I love her and I'm going to protect her. Her biggest threat isn't Naraku, it's _you_... It's _your_ fault she barely alive right now. Running from you bout killed her. She is fighting death itself cause all she wanted was to be away from _YOU!!"_ He took his foot off my face and ran in the other direction. I laid there to beaten to move yet did I even want to? Kagome was in pain and it was all my fault. I had done this and now I had to accept my choices.


	6. 6

Kagome POV

Kouga had been gone for hours and I needed him to return. I couldn't plead my body to move and puss was coming out of my head wound. I felt foggy and my left eye was hazy, my vision in it fading faster by the minute. Groaning outwardly in pain , my thoughts continued.

"Maybe Kouga left to go find Inuyasha ...He probably do something reckless...Maybe he decided to go be with someone else... that's always an option...im useless...", horrible thoughts crossed thru my mind. Pain continued to run thru my body. Shaking violently and moaning with every pulse of overwhelming destruction. Hardly able to contain it, I screamed. Blood curdling screams escaped my lips. They continued until everything went black and I fainted.

Kouga POV

I entered my den to have to cover my ears. Screaming , horrible screaming echoed agaisnt the stone walls. " Kagome...", my mind thought sadly.

My sadness turned into fear when the screaming stopped but not only had the screaming but so had her breathing.

Her heart beat was low, almost as if it to had fallen into a horrible trance itself. Running to where her very broken body laid an awful smell reached into my nose.

Blood and the smell of rotting flesh... Her head wound was infected and it was progressing fast. My nose scrunched up and I wanted to vomit but it didn't matter about me...Kagome was dying.

Pacing around the den I thought about what to do... That old lady from the village!! Running at a speed I didn't even know what possible, I went back in the direction of Edo. Praying to kami for a miracle.


	7. 7

Kouga POV

I had returned with the old priestess. She ran to Kagome and immediately started treating her wounds with various plants and mixes after making sure Kagome's breathing had straightened out after my attempt to start it. The smell of infection unbearable , hands covered my nose as I gagged with each breath. She already smelt like a rotting corpse.

The old lady's hands worked fast and nimble, as if each twitch of her fingers could mean life or death. Sighs of determination and frustration were heard every so often.

Hours passed and the woman finally risen from her position on the ground. Rubbing her hands on her pants she patted my shoulder.

"I guess ye need to prepare for a rough week ahead. Ye stay by her side and change her bandaging 4 times a day. I shall be taking my leave. ", Keade said. Her old body became a distant figure as I stood beside a very sick Kagome. Her skin was pale and sunken in, she was starving. Malnutrition was obvious and there was nothing I could think to do.

All I knew is Kagome was barely alive and I needed to find a way to save her. Even if her wounds healed , her soul was barely there. A dim light fading fast in the darkest of nights.


	8. 8

Kouga POV

Days had passed and Kagome barely showed any real signs of recovery. Depression had hit me much like a thunder storm. Lightening striking my soul to a paralyzed state.

She would wake for moments at a time and I would use them to shove broth down her throat. She was barely alive and weightless. Tears stayed down my face as each day dragged on. I just wanted to hear her voice tell me she was going to be okay.

I curled up in the fur pallet beside her, my arms wrapping around her small frame. I know she had never told me she was mine, never proclaimed a love for me but this may be my last chance to pretend that she has. I stopped into her now dry and frail jet black hair. My wolves whined in pain along side me.

Thoughts racing thru my mind at an ungodly pace. Horrible words of discouragement stabbed a stake into my heart. "This is all my fault and now Kagome is going to die... I should've done more, should've tried harder. I should've made her mine already and now it's to late..." At that very moment an idea hit me.

She would wake up and she would be okay if this planned worked... She would probably hate me if it does but her life was to important. Tomorrow was the full moon and tomorrow would better the chance.

I would mark her as my mate , bonding us together til the end of time. She would gain some of my demon abilities and maybe just maybe thous abilities would ensure survival... if it didn't I would die along side her... The greatest risk but it was one I was determined to take.


	9. 9

Kouga POV

It was the full moon and I paced back and fourth in the den. "How am I gonna live with myself if she hates me?", I was muttering to myself. I sighed in frustration and picked up her small frame.

Pulling her hair out of the way and turning her shoulder towards me, I cringed. She really was all bone, this was going to leave a nasty bruise. She definitely going to feel this when she wakes up.

Before I could talk myself out of it I planted my teeth into her. On the top her shoulder I made my place, the taste her blood was intoxicating. Pulling away I looked down and sure enough my mark was apparent.

Now I had to wait. I could her heart beating faster and her body heat shoot higher. Her breathing became a labored pant in her unconscious state. I wanted to take it back. I wanted to reverse what I just done. The pain was evident on her face and I knew she was going to be battling it ontop of everything else.

Kagome's POV

My body burned , I felt like I was in the middle of a fire. Pain shot thru my entire body but my left shoulder felt even worse. What was happening? I was trying to force my eyes open. Pleaded my mouth to make words but I couldn't even make out a scream.

It hurt so bad to breath. Someone , anyone help me. Kill me. Just do something, I feel like I'm be strangled. I could feel my powers fighting against me as if trying to purify me. Had some sort of demon gotten into my system?


	10. 10

Kagome POV

Days had passed and the pain had subsided.. I felt off as if no longer myself but stronger. I felt connected to something but to what I had yet to discover. My eyes would still not open at my command but I doubted it would be much longer. I could hear voices around me, I could pinpoint a few.

Kouga was always mumbling in distress and Ginta was always pleading for him to do something. Kouga was impatient upon my recovery and was stressing his pack out to a maximum level. I felt so horrible for that arguments I had to hear. It was all my fault for jumping into that river...

Another day passed and I finally opened my eyes. The fire that provided little light in the den burned my eyes instantly making them water. Kouga wasn't near nor were many den members. A few female wolf demons sat beside me with their wolves. I heard one sigh with a relief and run her fingers thru my hair.

"Welcome back to the world of the living My Lady Kagome. Lord Kouga is out with the adult male demons for training purposes. Shall you like a bath in hot springs or you may shower in the waterfalls? Warning thou they are quite cold. ", the kind woman said still stroking my hair. Trying to muster up words the only was I managed to get out was , " name" , I felt so weak.

"My name is quite hard to pronounce Lady , you may simply call me Kou.", her voice beaming with joy. " It is so well to see you awake my lady. It's been days and much longer you may have never opened your eyes again. ", she continued talking while swooping me into her arms. " Come My Lady. We must bathe and feed you before the Lord comes home. "


	11. 11

Kou POV

Guilt filled my emotions as I bathed Lady Kagome. She had no idea what had transpired in time she had been out. She was now Lord Kouga's mate. There was nothing she could do, the Lord would have to release her and well that would never happen. I sighed and weaved my fingers thru her very knotted black locks.

I wanted so bad to tell her. To go head and prepare her for the new life ahead of her. Explain customs and that this happening was the only was she was alive.

"My Lady how are you feeling???", I quietly asked. " I feel strange.", she sighed frustrated as she could be. She had no idea how much worse it was going to be.


	12. 12

Kagome POV

I felt so disconnected from the world. Yet all the while feeling like I had been completely reconnected to something else. I had so many questions and wanted to ask Kou. She seemed so uncomfortable talking to me so I decided against it.

Was there something she wasn't telling me? Had I missed some huge event? Why did my powers feel tainted? How come after this whole time did I still feel empty.

I sighed and Kou raised her eyebrows at me. She really was quite beautiful even for a demon. She had long curly black hair , eyes the lightest green they were almost white, skin paler than the moon, and get lips were the shade of magenta. She was so kind but seemed so troubled.

Before I knew it I heard a booming voice " Kagome!!!", Kouga came calling. Kou quickly had me out the bath and covered while Kouga busted into the hot springs. "You're awake!!! how are you feeling?!?", he beamed with relief.

" I feel really weak but stronger than I was. I feel off thou... can I talk to you in um private?", I asked like it was a crime to. "Yeah Kagome , I need talk to you anyway... and well I don't need people around while I explain some things..." He sounded like he was afraid me. I raised my eyebrows then simply nodded.


	13. 13

Kouga POV

I dismissed Kou from the springs and sat infront of Kagome. Kami I was in for the biggest yelling of my life. Right now I was quite grateful she was weak. I did not want to be purified.

'Um Kagome...", I tried forcing the words out of my mouth. How was I supposed to explain that I involuntary marked her as my mate? I was sweating and wanted to run.

"Kouga just wait. I don't feel right. I want go back my time. I want forget all that's happened. I feel so disconnected like I've been separated from the rest world. Somethings screaming at me thou like I have to find it. Something calling me like I'm connected to it. I gotta leave and figure out what that is. So if you would please take me to the bone eaters well. ", she said with such confusion and authority. I sighed. She was going to kill me but I couldn't let her leave.

" No. You cant leave. You're my mate.", I said hoping she would understand. I was wrong. She blew up at me and I knew it was only get worse. "I AM NO ONES!! I AM NOT YOUR MATE. NOR WILL I BE ANYONES MATE!!!!", she screamed pissed.

Staying calm I went to explain, " Kagome you are my mate... there is no fighting it... I had to take that choice from you to insure your survival. That's why you're feeling the way you do... youre connected to me... I am your mate... and you can never leave my side. Now I will take you to you're home but I will be going with you...", I finally said with much fear.

"You better explain yourself more than that...", her voice was icy cold and dead. " It's just what I said Kagome. I had to mark you. You are forever bonded to me. Youre aging will slow, and as long as I live you will live. If I die if we do not have pups , your body will shut itself down. If you die in a fight or sickness, it to will go as vice versa. In human terms you are my wife...", I choked out. She was crying. She was pissed.

'Why Kouga... You took my freedom...", She said so harshly. "It was the only way I could give you a chance to live , you were dying my love. I am not taking your freedom just expect me to be by your side to help you when in need... to comfort you... to give you strength.. to protect you... to nourish you... to love you for infinity...", I said to the crying girl. " Kouga I know I can't change things now and I'm pissed. I understand why but just you have to promise me somethings... ", she said almost as if she was afraid of her demands. " Anything my love. Anything at all.", I said boldly.

"Go retrieve my son , let me go back to my time when I want an stay as long as I want, keep Inuyasha away from me, Sango and Miroku can visit anytime, and when I'm ready and can accept what's happened since it seems I'm yours no matter what, I want children. I don't care if you want them or not." , she looked down still crying. I placed a kiss upon her forehead securing these promises to her. "I will go retrieve the little kit now and inform your friends my love. Then we will depart to your well tonight. Now you must rest. ", I went to leave when she broke my heart. " I may learn accept what's had to happen but do not expect me to love you like you love me. ", she was so cold and distant. " I understand Kagome...", I whispered.

Taking off from the den , I went in search of the kitsune and her friends. When I reached the village they had done left to head east. Running for two days I came across the groups camp. Mutt face was no where near so I approached them.

"Kouga!!", the little kit screamed in rage. " What are you doing here, bring back Kagome!!", he threw little blue flames at me. "Look. I came to retrieve you and to speak to all of you. ", I spat out.

" Speak to us? You kidnapped Kagome!!!", the slayer said about ready to fight. "I did not kidnap her! I rescued her... I'm the reason she is alive!!!", I yelled. This got a confused look from the three infront me.

" Kagome had seen the mutt rutting with that corpse. She ran away. Then the next day when he came after her she jumped into a river. The current pulled her into a rock and she busted her head... she is at our den recovering now. I'm here to retrieve the kit since he is now my son by demon laws. I am also to inform you Slayer and Monk y'all are more than welcomed to visit Kagome but the mutt is not. " crossing my arms in front my chest I was ready to leave. "What you mean your son? Yalls den?", the slayers anger was radiating off her like to waves. " Kagome and I are mated now.", I said proudly.


	14. 14

Kouga POV

Kagome's old crew took the news pretty unwell. A horrible turn of events I did not want to think about at the moment. Kagome was already so upset but I felt the news of her companions reaction would well drive her off the cliff.

The kit had willingly came with me and understood why I did what I did. The others had used such a language that made me want to cover my ears. The Slayer had called me a rapist even thou I had not physically mated her. She was not willing to listen. The monk had tried to wind tunnel me, until he realized once I die so did Kagome. Mutt face didn't even flinch just called her a whore and that no matter what at heart she was his bitch.

Racing back to the den, the kit let me know he understood. Letting me explain the whole story and asking questions when he didn't understand. He truly loved Kagome but one his questions had me thinking.

"Hey Kouga, don't you have to you know impregnate Kagome for the mating to be complete or it will reverse itsself?", he asked sadly. "Yeah and I have a week to get her pregnant or the mating reverses and so will all the effects... she will be back to gushing blood and dying...", I answered as low as I could. " Kouga, you're just going to have to seduce Kagome... I know I'm a kid and I don't understand women at all but I know I don't want Kagome to die." ,he said as if he was dying.

I ran even faster and inside the den I set the kit down with the wolf pups and children. I winked at him and went into mine and Kagome's den, trying think how to explain this unfortunate circumstance. She saw me and sighed in pain. She was miserable, she didn't want be here, and now I had to convince her to follow thru with completely accepting the mating and finishing it.


	15. 15

Kagome POV

Kouga came to me with this look of dread on my face. He went say things to me and then would retract himself. He eyes my 'mating' mark. He seemed pleased but yet afraid. Dreams were being crushed in his mind. I almost wanted to reach out and comfort him then I remembered where that gets me.

Hurt. Alone. Betrayed. I loved Inuyasha and it had got me no where but well here. Mated to a man I didn't love, the man I did love mated to the original version of 'me'.

Just like the problems Kouga was facing now, my dreams were crushed before my eyes. No idea what to do I threw my face into my hands and I wailed. Bawling my eyes out arms wrapped around me.

Looking up I saw Kouga wrapped around me. His blue eyes looked up and he seemed to sad. Then before I knew it he was laying me down. He looked at me and sighed.

I knew he was about to say something to completely shatter my already broken world. I wanted to brace myself. I wanted to prepare. I just wanted to understand why my life had took such a turn of events. Soon he began to speak.

Kouga POV

"Look Kagome I need you to get undressed. I need you to lay down and to understand. ", I said bluntly. I hand went across my cheek like I had expected. Looking down into her eyes, I saw a fire in them which hasn't been there for a long time.

" YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!?", she screamed at me. "Look I can't help it Kagome! I need you pregnant!!!", I screamed at her. " Yeah like that's going to happen!!!!", she was furious. " Damnit either take it willingly or...", I trailed off.

"OR WHAT?! YOU GOING TO RAPE ME KOUGA? YOU PRETTY MUCH HAVE!!!!!", she was crying and screaming. " No damnit!! Wolf mating isn't complete until the female is pregnant! there's a time limit and it's coming up soon! If you don't get pregnant the mating reverses!!!!!!! All the effects reverse!!!!! You will die!!!", I was furious at her earlier comment.

"Than guess what Kouga , I'll **_die_** she said coldly. My heart shattered , my demon flared, I felt myself slipping. " _Listen here bitch. I am not going to let you die. So I'm giving you 3 days to accpect this outcome or I will act accordingly. I am alpha, I am in charge. Do not take my patience lightly.",_ I rumbled at her low and angrily.

I marched away roaring in rage. I heard her crying and saying she hated living. I knew I was wrong but I was pissed. How could she think dying was better than bearing my pup? I know she's not ready at moment but it's still better than death.


	16. 16

Kagome POV

My heart was racing. I didn't want what was happening to happen. I didn't want become a mother , I already was. Shippo, he was my kit. _mine._

Then reality hit me , _hard._ If I didn't do this, didn't give up my life to Kouga... I wouldn't be around to mother my kit..He would be orphaned again... What kind mother would I be?... Kouga would make a good father even if I had to be destined to be miserable.

She had three days huh? Well the next three days was going to be hell. If she was being forced to be miserable so would Kouga.


	17. day one prt one

**Sorry to thous who follow this story for such a delay in a new chapter. My baby girl is teething, 2 months old and already. honestly breaks my heart. but yea this chapter is soley based on first half day one such as the next few chapters will be based to the next two days. please review and if u do not like my story I am sorry and hope you can find a story to your liking.**

Kouga POV

I had returned to the area in which a very pissed Kagome laid. Her lips pressed tight but a slight curve up in corner her lips. Her eyes which were normally filled with compassion , well they were terrifying. She looked cold and vicious. Not even the Great Lord Togo could have rivled her if he were living to this day.

I gulped and sat across from her. Hatred launched from her eyes and into my heart. She looked wild. Her mouth parted and she gave me a look. Eyes slitted , lips straight, and a tension so thick I strangled.

Kagome POV

"Ohhhh Kouga, you see I require some assistance", my voice was dark and I was pissed. Kouga gulped and I inwardly laughed. I was typically a nice person but now I didn't care. Hell would rain in Kouga's life even if only it were for three days. Prices would be paid and my will would be strong.

He simply nodded afriad to talk. " You see dear Lord Ice princes owes me quite a huge favor for some 'task' he had asked of me . Go fetch him, and do not come back til you do", I sounded icy and royal. "You are out your mind Kagome. My lands and the West are currently in war ya know.", he answered like he had a choice on matter.

I waved my hand as if his words meant nothing. " Well Kouga that is _simply_ not my problem. Fetch him an hurry.", I was not taking no for an answer. Kouga went to yell and I shot a look at him.

"What are you doing still sitting here as if you have a right. You are forcing me into very unsuitable _conditions._ The _least_ you could do is run a simple errand for me. My payment is quite valuable to me and I wish to retrieve it. ", my voice was distant but demanding. Kouga sighed and stood up , anger flickering in his aura.

" You are nuts Kagome...I will go thou just to get away from you.", his voice held anger but over all fear. Ahhh how even Kouga feared the great Lord of the West. A wicked grin plastered my face as I heard Kouga gulp one last time.

I said hell would strike like lightening. I had promised myself that Kouga would feel sorry for what he was forcing me to do. At this moment I felt my purity slip and it felt right.

Kouga POV

Running thru different terrains, I searched. What could of Kagome possibly done to earn the ice prince's good graces. Sticks snapped under my feet and my mind was racing. _Never_ had Kagome been so dark. _Never_ had she intentionally put someone in danger but here I was.

The sick feeling ran thru me. She knew we were in a war yet she remained cold and ever so distant. What ever she was owed , she knew it would be a hassle for me to obtain it. Then reality hit me hard.

She didn't ask me to obtain her reward. She demanded I obtain the Lord himself. I was to force Lord Sesshomaru to the wolf den...What ever it is he owed Kagome it had to b great.


	18. 18

Kagome's POV

Kouga left and as soon as he had, a happy grin replaced my more wicked one. Sesshomaru owed me something and it was of great value... to me as a woman.

He was the now raining Great Dog Demon, had even reached a highest which I believed surpassed his father's strength. I had helped Rin become more educated and more refined, more suited for the court. She was after all the now raining Lady of the West. She no longer a child was quite a remarkable young woman. A young woman who had won over Sesshomaru a great deal enough to mate her... tying her to him for his entire life.

Her hair no longer held the flimsy side pony but was done up in elegant and rare combs of gold and sapphire , curls circling her very round face. She wore a very elegant kimono which striking matched her mates. Lips stayed painted red as her smile remained radiant.

My thoughts went back to the task at hand for Kouga after thinking about Rin and her exquisite life. Yes Sesshomaru owed me something quite beautiful, a set of combs and a kimono of my own. Now it seemed they would be necessary since now I to would be a _Lady_.

I chuckled, me a lady. Kouga had explained me quite sometime ago he was now Lord of the South. That soon as he would be residing in the great palace of wolves. I wonder how it would be, disgusting certainly.

Rin had adjusted to the life of royalty very well but I knew I would not. I didn't even want be mated , let alone a queen of sorts. I wanted to be as wild as my hair. Free , untameable, and **_strong._**

Oh how Kouga was going to have a very hard time obtaining my reward. I told Sesshomaru I would retrieve the items myself . How the great Lord hated to be lied to.

Curling up into the furs I drifted to sleep, hoping this encounter would teach Kouga a lesson.

Kouga POV

I ran and ran until I was at the Western border. _Oh fuck_. Gulping , I pressed further. 10 steps in I received a growl. The hair covering my body stood on end.

" _Wolf_...", he growled. Raising my hands , I slowly turned to my left. " Lord Sesshomaru... I have came to retrieve something of importance from you.", my voice solid but my eyes showed my fear. "You shall not retrieve anything from me. We are at war since your thing of a father tried harming my mate. _Leave_." , he sounded cold.

I guess now was as good as anytime to talk about politics. " Lord Sesshomaru , my father is dead as of 3 nights ago. He was dying and delusional when he tried to strike Rin at the council gathering. I want to end this war officially as now I am well Lord of the South. Me and my mate will surely come at another time to discuss details but I really am in need to retrieve my mates package from you. ", I was pleading underneath his glare.

" Very well I suppose on this issue of war. You are lucky my lovely Rin despises war. Now about this package , I have no clue what you are talking about.", with that a whip formed in his hands tipped of posion.

Lashing out at me he struck my cheek. Not enough posion to do more than hold the wound open. I went to charge but he caught me by my wrisit and threw me. "You shall never ask this Sesshomaru for anything outside of council again. ", he was pissed.

" I can't leave without Kagome's package... please... she hates me enough right now." , this had caught the dig demons attention.

"You said you came to retrieve something for your mate. Do not _lie_ to this Sesshomaru. You had best explain before I start a whole new war over your ignorance. ", he was really really pissed.

A woman's voice chipped up. " Oh my Shessy stop this nonsense!!! Kagome is his mate!!! That what he means an you know it! ", a delicate hand slapped him in the shoulder. Rin giggled and to my honest shock Sesshomaru _smiled._ He grabbed something out of his chest pocket. Throwing a bundled up kimono and a small box at me , he growled..

This was my sign to leave and to leave fast. _This, this is what Kagome had me retrieve._ She had me risk my life for a stupid gown and a box. This box better have something in it when she opens it. I risked my life for something I could of had made for her myself.

Running back to my den , I decided maybe I shouldn't be mad..I had after all mated her without permission... but I would make her see how hard it was for me to retrieve such useless items. Tomorrow would be very interesting.


	19. 18 prt 1

Kagome's POV

Kouga had arrived early the next morning , kimono in hand with a box that held my combs. I sighed , he was back sooner than I had expected. Looking up at him , he handed me my things. I glared at him yet he warmly smiled at me.

"Kouga I don't see why youre trying... I will _never_ love you. We are friends yea but you love me because of my ability... there is nothing more to it.", I spat at him. He seemed wounded and angry, then his blue eyes softened.

" Kagome, have you yet to learn me at all?", he whispered sadness and understanding lacing his voice. "Yes I loved you because of your ability, hell that's why I kidnapped you...but over the years.. the battles , the laughs, heart ache, and glory... it's all proved to me something. You are something special, you are an _original_ master piece. Nothing could ever copy you and you are to extraordinary to ever be copied from anything or anyone. This is why even with hatered in your eyes, I will love you. ", He placed a soft kiss on my forehead and retreated.

My hand went up to my heart. He called me _original_... how many times had I been called other wise.. a _copy_. Something made want to reach for him and kiss his forehead back but I snapped myself back into reality.

I was not meant to be loved. I was not meant to live a life of a normal woman. I am a priestess , one who lived against the laws of time itself.

Yet a thought lingered in me...maybe just maybe things would be a little more than okay.

Kouga POV

I walked away from her sad eyes. Giving her space is what she more than likely needed. I caught a whiff of sadness in her scent. She more than likely thinking of mutt face or his clay whore.

I knew Kagome would be okay and I knew things would take a while to progress... but no matter what I _knew._ I knew she would love me one day, and I knew by tomorrow night she would accept me. She would lay for me and bare my young.

I went to leave the wolf den entirely but her voice called out to me. I walked back words and she kept calling and calling me. Confused about something mutt face had said.

Kagome POV

I thought more and more than it hit me. Kouga said I had to get _pregnant_ for mating to be complete... but Rin still wasn't and her bond with Sesshomaru through their mating was strong and powerful. Inuyasha had even explained mating to me and never mentioned anything like Kouga had told me.

"Kouga come here!", I yelled. I kept yelling his name until he was in my sight. Hands on my hips I stood. " You have lots of explaining to do you no good lying wolf!!", and in my state of fury I slapped him.


	20. day 2 prt 2

Kouga POV

Before I knew it a hand went across my face. _Feisty_ The Kagome I knew had shone threw. What I was lying about I well I didn't know but it made me smile to see her on fire.

"Kagome I have not lied to you..", I stated very calmly at her. I went out to stroke her cheek with my thumb but she ended up stepping back. Anger evident has her powers started to lash out in little whips of pink an blue fire.

Backing up I went to plead for her to calm down. I was gravely mistaken that it would work cause she simply replied , " don't."

Kagome POV

"Don't.", I spat at him. He raised his hands in defense. It pissed me off even more, he had to know what he was lying about. How could he go to be so low?

" You said I had to get pregnant for mating to be complete that's a lie! You're jsut trying to get me to lay in your bed!!! ", I was yelling. Kouga stood a good distance away from me to keep from being purified. " Kagome I didn't lie!", now he was angry.

"Yes you did! Rin and Sesshomaru are completely mated and she didn't have get pregnant. Inuyasha when be explained mating , he never mentioned a damn thing about bearing young so early!!!", venom in my voice.

I about cried , I wanted to scream some more. I just wanted to hurt him.

Kouga POV

" Kagome I didn't _lie_. They are dog demons. They have some differences in the mating process than wolves do.", I said to her. She rolled her eyes and sarcastically said ,"sure."

"Long ago there was a wolf. Wild and free, disregarding the rules set by the Kami above itself. As punishment the wolf was transformed into the first ever wolf Demon, his name simply was Ku. Then new rules were created and kami yelled in anger , 'Now you must live a life between a ferial beast and a human. You must obey the laws of nature, obey my law.' the wolf simply nodded. ", I calmly explained as she nodded her head. She calmed down some as if waiting for me to explain some more.

" The kami's voice then yelled the rules of mating. He said 'You must make your mate pregnant as soon as you can after mating, for the bond will be broken. Everything will return to what it once was. Sickness can be cured, injuries erased. Then all sudden it can disappear an your mate can _die_.", she nodded again but something told me she needed more explaining.

"As part if your punishment one of your children will not be wolf demons. They will be something more yet something lesser. Descended from you, they will lose certain wolf traits , their mating process not having to require in which you will. They will be a dog demon. I have already transformed a few female wolves into demons for you to accomplish this task. Go and find them and follow my law. You will have to live life knowing your child will never accept you for you will be different, but do not worry this child cursed to be a dog demon will have another dog demon created come time of breeding as I have done to you..", ending my tale of the kami above words she cried.

She sank to her knees and cried. Her face in her hands she sobbed in agony. The sound painful for me to hear. I wanted to comfort her but her powers still lashed out. It remained this way for the entire day and night. Morning came slowly... the last day.


	21. 21

Kagome POV

Morning came and my heart cried out in agony. Kouga's tale made sense and it explained everything. Why wolf demons mating process was different from dog demons, was a shocking tale. My heart broke all over.

Today was my last day. Tomorrow morning I would have to... I shook my head and tried to shake the realization off. Could I even be happy with Kouga?

No... no I couldn't. Love and happiness would result in pain and suffering. I cried some more and tried to breathe. Foot steps came towards me and I heard , "Kagome?"

Kouga POV

"Kagome?", she was crying. No reply just more tears. " Look I know it's scary. I know you are miserable. If I could've mated you because of you actually wanting me , I would have... but this ...is what keep u alive. I have promises for you thou. Very many promises... would you like to hear them?", I warmly said to her. She shook her head no and I bent down and began playing with her hair.

"Well you see...", and I began thinking of all the things I had to promise.


	22. last day

**well y'all this be a lengthy chapter , don't worry won't be useless fillers of like what the others are doing. it's last day for Kagome accept mating and come to terms with her new life so whoo let's see what happens...** Kouga POV

"Kagome I promise to cherish you.. every part of you. I promise to protect you, and I don't just mean from danger that could harm you physically. I promise to protect you from any kind harm. I promise to wake you up everyday to flowers or if it be winter time a message in the snow. I promise to comfort you. I promise to let you see your family when ever you want. I promise to _love_ you. Only you my Kagome, no one else. You are created into something this era was not ready to see but I'm willing to spend every day of my life with. You are rarer than the adamant jewels in the mountains, more beautiful than any Celestial being, smarter than any scholar, stronger than demons, and braver than me. ", I continued to rub her hair.

She looked up shyly at me and a small small graced her face. Then it disappeared and she cried once again. I sat down completely instead of squatting and pulled her into my lap.

She fought it. She fought my touch until she couldn't anymore. So she simply wailed to the Kami above for such a fate to befall her. Muttering prayers for her to wake up from a dream, prayers for things to be easier.

A thought came to me and I gently picked her up. " Come on Kagome I think a trip will do us good. It doesn't matter where we mate come morning as long as we do.", I whispered to her. She raised an eyebrow at me in question and I pulled a finger to my lips to show I wasn't telling.

As fast as I could go we were off, to the well in mutt faces forest. Bone eaters well as Kagome called it. She spent alot time jumping in an out of that well so I figured it must hold some strange value.

In no time we were there. She had fallen asleep so I decided to go ahead and jump. Thinking I would wake her at the bottom. I was so wrong.

Blue engulfed us and a light tried to pull Kagome away from me until my mark shined a bright pink light to fight the blue. It seemed like mintues passed before we landed. Looking up to expect a blue sky , I saw wooden beams.

This had me confused and so I woke up Kagome.

Kagome POV

Kouga woke me up his voice uneven. His finger was pointed up and his face seemed confused. Looking up I saw the shrine surrounding us...

He brought me home... and from looks of it he had no idea what the well was for. I smiled at this and it caught his attention. His eyes looked warmly down at me and for a second I found myself breathless.

"Kagome do I jump out now?", he seemed upset. I nodded and we were in the shrine. Doors opened and my grandpa was dusting. " Ahhh Kagome how good it is for you to be home!" , he beamed...then he realized it wasn't Inuyasha holding me.

"DEMON!!!", He screamed and went to pull out his phony sutras. " Grandpa it's okay this is Kouga... he's my _mate_.", I choked the words out. Kouga beamed as if he just won a prize my grandpa how ever...

Moments passed as his old mouth hung open. He went to scream something about 22 being to young to be taking 'mates' and that it was an unholy alliance. Kouga laughed and chuckled , amused by my grandpa. Which made him angrier.

I peeped up ,"Let's go inside", and so we were off. Just mid afternoon , I had a whole day to enjoy myself before tomorrow morning. This made me relax.

Mom peeped her head out the kitchen ,"Oh Kagome welcome home dear." I smiled and led Kouga up to my room.. He seemed to be enjoying himself but he was clearly confused.

"So I guess I have a bit of explaing to do huh Kouga?", I stated and he nodded. " Well you see when you made that comment about the era and me.. you were right. I'm from the future and this is where we are now.", I spat out. He nodded his head and waved his hand. He didn't want any further explanation.

"So Kagome...", he said sitting on my bed. " Is this where we will mate?", he wiggled his eyebrows. My face went red and then I was lit up like gasoline, anger sparking thru out me.

"You pervert!!! You stinking pervert!! I have half of my mind thinking I should just purify your ass!!!", I was yelling. My hands up in the air , then he stood up and grabbed my wrisit. Pinning me against the wall, he held them above my head.

He placed his mouth on mine. His one free hand reached around and grabbed my ass and squeezing it lightly. His tongue flicked my lower lip begging for entrance. My mind screamed no but my mouth opened anyway. He used his tongue to wrestle mine. I whimpered into him, letting myself sink into his touch... then he pulled away.

Stuttering to find words to say as I tried to calm myself he whispered to me ," Mating you will be fun my Kagome. You taste like heaven. If you want it any earlier than the morning let me know. For it seems I'm not the only perverted one.. I can smell your want for me.." Nipping my ear he lead me to the bed.

"Sleep love.", he layed me down pulling my blankets over me. Ill be here for any of your needs. I'm going to go down stairs and discuss things to that whacky grandpa of yours.

I nodded and started to doze off into bliss. My inner area still hot with need but I knew better than to act on it. I knew not to give in so easily.. but maybe just maybe I was starting to see Kouga a whole new way.

Kouga POV

I went down the stairs in Kagome's home. Her mother forced a smile at me, clearly upset about her yelling fit upstairs. Her grandpa muttered something about filthy demons and their unholy needs. A young boy stuck his tonuge out at me.

" You're not Inuyasha!", the child seemed disappointed. "I'm better than that flea bag.", I stated coldly. He seemed intrigued. " Do you have an awesome sword to?", he was getting excited. "I don't need a sword...", I smirked.

" Souta that is enough pestering for today!", Kagome's mom scolded. "Yes mom...", he hung his head in defeat. So that was Kagome's little brother.

" Now Kouga is it?...", her mother turned at me. I raised my eyebrow and she continued... "Why don't you explain to me why you've stole my daughter's innocence.", she snarled at me... for such a sweet looking lady she was scary... just like Kagome.

"I didn't steal her innocence.. we're mated... in human terms were _married_. Alot stuff went down, mutt face rutted with a dead woman .. she saw...she ran.. I comforted her and left to retrieve something the following morning...she jumped into a river... drowned hit her head... and we mated.", I hoped this was enough information... I was wrong.

" What does any of that have to do with y'all _mating_?", she continued to sneer at me. I began to talk again, "Her injuries from the river they were turning fatal... you see I'm a wolf Demon our mating process has special abilities and certain rules. One of these special abilities is well being able to cure diseases and injuries. ", I stopped there. They sunk in the information.

" So Kagome would've died if y'all wouldn't of rutted?", her grandpa seemed unconvinced. "We haven't rutted, not yet. Mating just means she has my mark. Y'all should be proud Kagome's a royal Lady now. ", I stated.

" You said you are a wolf Demon yes?", her grandpa acted like he knew something. I nodded in agreement. "Doesn't that mean Kagome must bear young?", he said. Shocked he knew , I went to explain. " Yes she does you see tomorrow morning it will be time to finish our mating and for her to get pregnant. ", I winched expecting a horrible reaction.

Her mother beamed. " Oh how I love babies!! Oh Im so excited to be a grandmother!!",she was bouncing in her seat. "Mooommm", Kagome groaned.

" Oh Kagome it's exciting isnt it?", her mother smiled. Kagome shrugged and went to a white box which contained food. "Look mom can we not talk about it?", she sighed.

Her voice said one thing but her scent said another. Arousal spiked in her scent driving me mad. Her brain was telling her no, but her body knew it belonged to me.

Then a little more piece of reality sunk in to them. Her mother screamed ," Royal?!"

"Well yes I am Lord Kouga of the South. I rule all of the southern lands. I will til I die with Kagome by my side." , I was proud.

"Kouga , Kagome's human she won't live as long as you.", her mother seemed sad. " We are mated. She will have my life span.. She will stop aging til I die. ", and with that I led Kagome up stairs. Her scent was just to much to handle.

I shoved her in her room and closed the door. " Undress. _now.",_ I growled. My hands were on her hips and my mouth found its way to get mark. She moaned against me an bucked her hips. Things were going so smoothly until her little brother burst into the room.

"KAGOME , your friends are here!!!" , he screamed... then his face grew red at the scene before him. She nodded and went to leave the room but whispered in my ear , "Not til morning."


	23. a friends visit

**Hey guys I'm wait to post a chapter after this to give yall a chance to put some input in ok? would y'all like lemons or would you rather me tone things down and just do bare minimum explaing the mating process to come next chapter. I was thinking about somewhere later in chapter Kagome to have a wedding in her time and make it dramatic by having Inuyasha crash it, or making some fight scenes. Please put in a input. now to the story.**

Kagome POV

I sighed and groaned at myself. I couldn't believe I just did that. I made an open invitation for Kouga! How in the hell was I going take that back. Yes he was being sweet and my body reacted on its own accord around him but really? UGH!!!

Shaming my head and watching Kouga's amusement, I marched down stairs.. I should of told Souta to tell them to leave... There stood Hojo and Yumi having a chat with my mother.

"Oh Kagome dear! Your friends are here! ", she was beaming like she was going burst. " I see em mom, can you go make some tea and get Kouga something more appropriate to wear while they are here.", I politely asked and she nodded. "Of course dear!", she nodded and went to her task.

" So what brings you guys here?", I tried to smile at them. "We came to visit and drop of a letter from the others.", Yumi seemed happy. Wiggling her body and bumping into Hojo she looked at me. " Your boyfriend here just couldn't keep away when he found out I was coming. ", she giggled.

 _Oh shit_... I heard a growl behind me. " My _wife_ is noone else's woman.", Kouga was growing walking up behind me. Placing a hand on my shoulder he kissed my temple he stared at Hojo. "No excuse me sir but Kagome is my girlfriend and is not your wife.", Hojo thought Kouga was playing. I went to say something but it was to late.

Kouga picked up Hojo by his shirt and had his back agaisnt the wall. " Listen here you filthy piece shit do not try to claim what is _mine_. I will protect Kagome even from weaklings like you. ", Kouga was growling. Yumi was screaming , threatening to call the cops.

" You have no right to Yumi. Kouga told him and he is very protective. He honestly can't help it. ", I sighed. Walking up behind Kouga I placed a hand on his shoulder. He whinned and let Hojo drop.

" Now why don't you to come sit inside why me an Kouga have a chat.", I turned my back and pulled Kouga back to my room. "So what are we going to tell them?", I sighed.

Kouga POV.

" Kagome just tell them what happened. ", I didn't see why she was trying to find a while new story that was the truth. She shook her head no and explained demons weren't well known in this time period. She looked like she was have a break down.

" Well Kagome why not tell them we met years ago were friends. Then I decided to court you, you accepted. Now you are moving to the south to live your new life as royalty. ", I stated. She nodded and went to say something, I held my hand up. " Your grandfather done explained that the South is still reined by wolf demons. The West by dogs. The north my cats. The East by dragons. They just hide their auras and play human. ", this seemed to dumbfound her. " Your government is really more of a peace keeper between the nation's. Even most politicians apparently know demons still rule , and everyone understand there is still Lords and Ladies." She nodded in agreement and stuttered she remembered a lecture on them in some civil class.

She beamed and went down stairs. Her mother came in and handed me clothes. "Change, you want to look like a Lord don't you?", she had a crazy grin plastering her face. I sighed and about prayed to kami to save me from this woman.

Kagome POV

" So Kagome your _married?",_ Yumi asked quite sourly. "Well you see yes, to Lord Kouga of the South. I'm actullay moving soon to live a new life. We're even going to start trying for a family. ", I stated. Hojo talked first ," Sureee your married to a Lord. Lord Kouga is just a myth no one has ever seen him or heard anything about him. Yet apparently he is in rule today. Your miserable excuse for a husband probably just a druggie that you have lie about. ", he sneered at me. " Look Hojo I was never yours. Stop trying to flatter yourself, you are just mad. You got your ass handed to you, accept it. " I sneered back.

Yumi spoke up, "He has a point Kagome. You've never had a good choice in men and well I wouldn't blame you for trying cover up truth. ", she was trying be understanding but it pissed me off. I couldn't help my fate but try be happy for me _come __on_.

" Oh Kouga can you come down here!", I called and Hojo shivered. Kouga came down the stairs and took my breath away. His tail tucked into his black slacks, a white button down with pearl snaps, and a black jacket over it. You could see the top his chest for two snaps were open. His long hair still swinging in a pony tail but now with a plain black tie.

"What is it Kagome?", he already knew. " Can you explain to them for me?", he simply nodded at my request.

"Yeah I'm a Lord. My name is Kouga. I'm married to Kagome. That's all you need to know.", he was doing his best keep calm.

Hojo got up and slapped me. " You're a whore Kagome.", he spat at me. Then I blurted something out I shouldn't have ," You stupid fool my demon husband is going to tear you limp from limp.", I spat back at him. I tried being nice now I sat back. Hand on my cheek I turned to a growling Kouga. He was doing his best stay calm.

"Kouga , he hurt me.", I pouted at him. He understood what I meant. Blue eyes turned yellow, fangs grew as he snarled, claws extended. His sights on Hojo.

" Ka...Kagome what's happening? ", Yumi was backing up. " Why not ask your dad he is a major politician.", she nodded and sent a text to her father about the whole situation.

He simply replied ," Demons exisit. Wolf demons mate for life and Kouga was protected by a series of laws if he were to kill Hojo. No trail needed. For noone dare to go against a demon protecting his mate. That yes he was indeed a Lord." Yumi tried to run but I grabbed her.

"You run his instincts will tell him to get you to. Stay beside me and close your eyes.", She nodded. Hojo was backing away slowly and then Kouga pounced. " Dont kill him.", a very pissed Kouga nodded and stomped on Hojo's legs.

Shattering both he then picked up Hojo and threw him out the window.

Coming up to me he licked my cheek and whinned. Yumi looked disgusted and went to leave. "Wait for him calm down Yumi then you may leave. Do not assist Hojo or he will get mad again.", I was trying explain. Kouga kept nuzzling me and eventually yellow eyes turned back blue.

" I'm going take a nap Kagome.", I nodded at his words and he went up stairs. Yumi bolted away and ran down the stairs of the shrine. Hojo in my yard crying in pain on phone with 911 operators.

This visit was supposed be relaxing. I sighed and went up stairs. Grandpa made it clear he would explain the ordeal and not wake us unless necessary. Now I was sort of looking forward to the morning. Least then I could let some anger out. Curling into bed beside Kouga I went to sleep.


	24. anxiety

Kagome POV

I woke to moonlight sticking thru my window. Kouga gone leaving the bed feeling cold. Nasuea wrecked thru me and I gasped. My new life was about being, a life I don't even want.

I was nervous. I didn't love Kouga, yea I respected him more since we've met but love? I didn't think so. I was about to have let him mark me permanently. Have to be pregnant with his pups.

What was I to do? Yes I knew he do everything he could for me. He's proved numerous times he protect me, that he would cherish me, but ugh!!

What was I to do? Die? Leave shippo behind? I couldn't and I wouldn't. The kit meant more me than most people did.

Nasuea went thru me again. I stood up only to fall weak at the knees , trembling. I tried to get up once again only to vomit all over the floor. I went to call out for help but things got fuzzy.

"Kouga", I whispered lightly. Then no longer were things funny but they were black. I drifted into nothingness , pain exploding in my head.

Kouga POV

I walked back into Kagome's house , the stench of vomit hitting my nose. I barely heard Kagome call out to me and it hit me she was sick. I ran up the stairs and busted open her door.

Her head was bleeding. _Shit_. Things were reversing and we didn't even have til morning. Blood and vomit made me gag and I reached for her. Holding my nose I bit back over my previous mark.

The blood flow slowed but didn't stop. Threatening to speed back up. Kagome stirred in my arms and reached up for me.

" Kouga what's happening? ", she said weakly in tears. " Kagome you , you don't have long... we have to you know...", I tried explain. Anger crossed her face and then she cried. Nodding for me to continue.

I layed her on her bed and I barely pulled down her lower garments. I wanted to bask in this moment but I had to hurry. She cried and told me to hurry.

I inserted her , ignoring her cries of pain as I ruined her purity. As soon as we began I forced it to finish, knotting myself into her.

Blood stopped and she fell asleep. Disgust crossed her face. It didn't matter over the fact this act was done, she didn't accept it. She didnt want this.

Then I cried. She didn't love me..She tried to accept this but she couldn't. She was to filled up with anxiety and fear. No matter what her barriers were be up and it would take forever to break them.

I slipped out once I was finish knotting her and curled up beside her. Disgust still on her face but she breathed easy. Tomorrow morning I would up my game. Even if it took years for her to love me, I would wait. I would cherish her and protect her. I would love her and any pups.

Hours passed and a new smell caught my nose. A mixture of vanilla and pine needles. Vanilla was quiet dominate. A girl, she was pupped with a girl. Wolf demons pregnancies were fast, 3 months. We had 3 months before it all changed.


	25. month one

Kouga POV

(week 1 of pregnancy)

A week has passed since Kagome was fully mated to me. I was so fucking screwed. Every time I turned around she was vomiting. We had done returned to the den.

I turned around and once again I heard Kagome hunched over spilling stomach acid. She couldn't hardly bring herself to eat. I felt sorry for her. She was miserable. She would make small chat with me but that was it.

More vomiting occurred. I sighed and turned around to face her. "Kagome do you need anything?" , I asked. I was given a death glare and told "Keade."

"Kagome she's to old make this trip for something like this. I'll go find someone else. ", I tried explain. " Don't tell me that shit. If she can't make it here than you better take me there... NOW!!!!" , she angrily spat at me.

"No. I have more to worry about than you. ",I was met to a slap across my face.

Kagome POV

" OH DONT YOU DARE KOUGA!!!", I screamed lividly. "YOU'RE THE ONE WHO DID THIS TO ME DAMNIT!!!" I continued my rant. "IF I WANT GO BACK TO EDO YOU WILL TAKE ME. IF I WANT GO BACK MY OWN TIME YOU WILL TAKE ME. IF I WANT YOU TO DANCE LIKE A FUCKING BALLERINA AND SING YOU WILL!!!! I DIDNT WANT THIS BUT DAMNIT ITS HAPPENINGS. SO YOU BETTER DO EVERYTHING IN YOUR RIGHT FUCKING MIND MAKE ME MORE COMFORTABLE!!!!"

He was still rubbing his face by the end of my yelling. "Kagome I have the tribe to worry about, we just got back. ", he stated calmly. " No Kouga, you have _me_ to worry about. You have you child to worry about!", I hissed.

"GOD Kagome! Just shut up!!!" , he yelled at me. It hit me in the face hard. I started to cry. Yelling out wails in-between puke secessions .

Kouga POV

Oh boy have I done it now. "Kagome... look I didn't mean it... please stop crying. Look I'm stressed and I know y'all are my main priority but I have the tribe gathering to celebrate our mating to worry about. I can't leave right now. Would you like Ginta to take you?", I was pleading.

She huffed but nodded a yes. Wiping her eyes and biting her lip, she looked so broken. " GINTA COME HERE!!", my voice boomed thru the den. Soon enough the fool was in front me.

"You leave now. Take Kagome to the village. She will stay there for a week. You are to protect her at all cost am I understand. If she so much even complains about your company I'm throwing you off a cliff.", I growled. He nodded and beamed at Kagome. " Come sister!!! "

(later that night)

Kagome POV

"Ginta, I-I need a favor.", I whispered. We were still hours away from the village without Kouga speed the trip seemed so long. He looked over at me and raised and eyebrow.

" Im tired... can we just make camp?", I pleaded. He shook his head no and came over to me. Lifting me into his arms, he began to speak.

"Yeah pregnancy does that. I remember when my darling mate Komi was pregnant. Sister how beautiful she was rounded with our liter. She looked alot like Ayame but black hair and brown eyes. She could barely move after the first month being filled with a liter of five. ", he looked broken off into the distant skies. " The pups took there first steps and it was outside the den. The birds of paradise took every last one of them. Komi was so heartbroken , the next morning I found her hanging from a tree... My girls were so beautiful... They looked everything like Komi...", he started sobbing. "B-but anyways I understand you are tired. I'll carry you and the pups no problem.." tears landed down onto me.

"Ginta... I had no idea... I'm so sorry...", he merely shook his head. "It's been 10 years since then... so had Kouga told you anything about the babies?", he tried changing the subject which he successfully did.

" Babies?! You mean baby right?", I wailed out. He sniffed the air and shook his head. "I smell 6 different signatures including your own. So 5 pups. They all seem be over powered with vanilla so their girls... just like with Komi. ", he couldn't hold back anymore. He wailed. Me in his arms he looked up and wailed to Kami. I just looked at him unsure what to say. I couldn't help but cry along with him. Ginta... the goofy wolf Demon who always seem to light up situations was really in so much pain and alone. After that we didn't talk anymore and finished our way to Edo.

(2 days later)

I sat on the stairs to the shrine which used to hold Kikyo ashes. A hand placed itself onto my shoulder. " Kagome what's wrong?", Sango sat beside me.

"Do you know why I'm here Sango?", I asked. She shook her head no and I sighed. It was time I told everyone. " I'm pregnant with 5 girls, yes their Kouga's children. I came get medicine from Keade to help settle my stomach. ", just then I hurled forwards and vomited.

The shock on her face was evident but then she simply nodded. " I was about ask how you know this but wolf Demon pregnancies are extremely fast even for hanyou offspring. ", she pulled my hair away from my face. " But Kagome there isn't any herb that will help with such a strong pregnancy. I bet thou in two weeks it be over with thou and you'll be free from nasuea.", she gave me a heart filled grin while I moaned my frustration. I made this trip for nothing.

She continued to pat my back in comfort. "Oh Kagome it will get easier.", she hushed soothing me. I cried and have her the most pathetic look. "So whats been going on in my absence?", I asked. Then I had to groan.

"You fucking wench what do you think your doing here?", Inuyasha spat at me. I decided to piss him off even more. " Well you see my _darling_ Kouga just happened to knock me up with a full liter and I came in search of something to fight this morning sickness.", I forced myself to choke out lovingly. Before I knew what happened I laid on my side with claw marks across my face. Sango was up and infront of me.

Knowing Ginta wasn't far I screamed. Who came was surprisingly a wonderful surprise. "Your such an idiot half-breed.", the low voice sounded.

 _Sesshomaru..._

He gave a small nod towards Rin and she helped me up as best she could with Sango's help. He then turned back towards Inuyasha. Acid dripping from this claws.

He let out a roar and I had a feeling he was calling out to someone. The trees quivered in his wake , the ground rumbled in his rule. Inuyasha spat at him.

" What do you care Sesshomaru? The _whore_ isn't any of your concern. ", he hissed. " It may not be but it is _his...",_ Sesshomaru turned around. I raised my eyebrow I'm question and he nodded his head in a direction.

A tornado appeared. KOUGA!!! I went to run towards him but Rin stopped me and nodded no. " Kagome you are his mate, a male just touched you. Not only did he touch you but he _harmed_ you. Stay back. ", her voice commanded. Sesshomaru looked back and explained further , " It is our natural instincts to protect our mates. I killed a man for running on Rin's arm. He smelled of fowl intent and arousal. I was quick to sever his head. He haven't even harmed her... imagine how your mate must feel right now.", he shut himself up after that.

I looked towards Kouga. His eyes were locked on Inuyasha. Before anything could happen I hunched over in pain. I shrill escaped my lips and I cried out. Rin and Sango held me by my arms as I trembled. Tears streamed my face and I was screaming. Fire. I felt as if I was on fire.

Sesshomaru POV

I suddenly smelt sickness. An overwhelming smell and heard the sound of muscles stretching thin. The miko let out her pained screams.

My mate and the demon Slayer held her up. Rin nodded to me and I stopped my approach. Kouga growled at me and I growled back, announcing I could help.

The wolf laid the miko down on the dirt. I put my nose to her stomach and sniffed. "The pups are growing fast. To fast. At most she has a month left. Her ligaments just stretched and I'm sure I heard one tear slightly. Take her back to the den. Me and my mate will arrive tomorrow to help. ", I growled to him in language the miko wouldn't understand. He nodded and lifted Kagome. She screamed again.

(1 week later)

Kagome POV

I was on bed rest. Kouga hovered and so did the _great_ Lord Sesshomaru. I really should be grateful..When ever I was in pain he helped Kouga make it better. Pouring their power into me for a few moments and then knocking me out.

Him and Rin had agreed to stay here til my girls were born. He said in human pregnancy I would be 4 months now. My reiki was speeding up the growth. I had alittle over a month left til I delivered.

Baby names ran thru my head. I had only decided on one so far and that was Komi. I sighed out and Kouga was infront if me immediately. I was warming up to him, he seemed to generally care.

" Kouga, could you take me the hotsprings? ",I pleaded. " If Sesshomaru deems it safe, how about Rin take you?", he kissed my forhead. I beamed and Rin was helping me up in an instant. "Bye dear!", she called out and took me away.

Sesshomaru POV

" Your mate will not make delivery if she doesn't stay down.", knowing the wolf would listen. I despised being here but Rin begged. He looked thoughtfully. "I know she's unstable but I'm hoping the hot spring relaxes her. It takes so much out of me to help her against all her reiki. ", he sighed at me.

" Still she will die if she makes a habit of getting up to much. Her body can not handle such strain. ", I spat at the wolf.

Kouga POV

" I want take her the palace. She have nurses and such there. ", I looked at Lord ice up the ass. He nodded in agreement.

" Kouga!!!", Rin came running.

"I'm to weak to help Kagome out!", she screamed still running towards us. Leaving to retrieve my mate, I made plans to leave to the palace of wolves.

(2 weeks later)

Kouga POV

The day started. Kagome had a month left and we decided to depart. I carried Kagome bridal style while Sesshomaru carried his mate. Kagome belly was rounded and I could very easily hear heart beats.

She sleeped in my arms. She was just **wow.** She made everything seem sunny. Made everything seem right in the world. She was everything.


	26. palace of wolves

**Sorry guys if I don't post enough updates!! My little girl got an ear infection and is teething! a mommy's work is never done! (wish she felt better but wouldn't give her up for the world) shes in my profile pic. isnt she just beautiful!!!!!!! any way this chapter is purely on the first week or two of the palace. you will be reading more Rin and Sesshomaru moments and some hate filled action from Inuyasha. any way enjoy!!!!!!** Kagome POV

We finally arrived at my new home. A grand mountain with caves trailing the bottom of its base. Trees and flowers were everywhere. A stream glittered in the sun and everything seemed magical.

Half way up the mountain there was a huge cave of wonder. Natural jewels imbedded in the opening rim. Diamond and rubies glittered in the distance. Kouga smirked at me.

He placed a kisses to my forehead. Leaping up to the gem covered cave , he stepped inside. My mouth was left gapped open.

In the middle of the cave was a huge bonfire and trees cut into chairs and covered in pelts circled around it. Off to my left were 3 entrances, caves inside a cave. To my right , stairs were carved into the stone leading high up to an entrance more beautiful than the one we just entered.

Kouga walked me up the stairs with Sesshomaru carrying a sleeping Rin behind us. Half way into the entrance a pelt laid in the entry way. A door of sorts for this time period. Kouga went in and nodded his head to the left. A room which held an actual bed made of tree, stone, and pelts sat in the middle..a smaller fire pit in the corner, rubies across the walls and a small entrance to its side.

Kouga POV

"Lord Sesshomaru this shall be your private room for you and your mate. I hop it is to your liking. ", I said to the ice prick. He nodded his approval and stepped inside. Laying Rin down he covered her in the white large fur pelt that acted at the blanket for the bed. The cave stayed quiet cold and damp with the streams and pools hidden within it.

" That small entrance is your private hot spring while you stay here. There is soaps of course and pelts to dry with for you at your disposal. Now if you excuse me I must get Kagome to bed.", I nodded and walked even further down the hall.

"This is the Royal wing of the palace. In this mountain there is 4 caves at the bottom, thous are servant quarters. The large fire pit you saw is for parties and such. The three caves are entrances like these. They lead to the kitchen, which connects to a smaller room to hold the food. The middle cave leads to four smaller ones which hold the dress makers, soap makers, wolves den, and the nursery for council member pups if they so choose to use it. The last cave you saw was the council meeting place. It connects to many rooms in the back for the members to live. ", she listened patiently while I explained.

I went into a grand room to the left maybe 15 feet from Lord Sesshomaru's room. This room was open once you went under the large white pelt blocking it off. Bed's we made for ting pups lined inside the walls. Layers after layers of pelts cushioning them. Pelts covered the floors for the crawling and walking stages. Kagome's mouthed gaped open.

" OMG YALL HAVE CRIBS!!!!", she screamed at me. Joy filled her eyes and voice and I beamed a smile at her. Not sure what a crib was but it made her happy.

The nursery for our pups made her happy. Our pups made her happy. I shed a tear and turned my head. Maybe just maybe she could love me, love our family.

Kagome POV

"Kouga? Can we go to our room now? I'm cold and sleepy. ", I nuzzled his neck. It's a tip Rin had given me in the hotsprings about submission to get what you want. He walked out the nursery looking room which I assumed was for our private use and walked straight across the hall. We entered a large hot spring filled cavern.

I whinned and he laughed. " Fine. Fine were going but here's our private hot spring. ", he chuckled at me. Then I felt pain again. Searing pain.

I cried out and squirmed. He rushed me to our room and laid me down on a huge bed. Pure tree and pelt. Surprisingly soft but I couldn't focus on it at that moment. " Kagome what's wrong?", he whimpered at me. His demon's beast changing his voice to a more gruff tone.

"My stomach hurts. I'm stretching again.", I wailed at to him. He licked my cheek and nuzzled me while pouring energy over me , relaxing me. I sighed in relief than felt myself being kicked in 5 different locations.

I went to sit up in my exicement but a hand forced me to stay down. He whinned in his native language. I didn't understand but I assumed they meant to go to sleep. Closing my eyes I slept deeply.

Sesshomaru POV

The wolf left with his mate and now it was time to focus on mine. Rin smell had changed recently and it was time for me to confront her about it. Softly growling and nuzzling her neck, I woke her up. Her eyes slowly opened and she moaned out her annoyance. She been sleeping to much lately, which is to be expected.

" Rin, we have much to discuss", I pulled her into my lap. Just then she vomited. All of a sudden and onto my shoulder. "Oh my dear Shessy I'm so sorry!!!", she squealed.

Oh how I wished I could be annoyed with her. I removed the top of my attire and flanked to the side. " Rin... it is alright.", but she didn't listen. She was sobbing as hard as she could.

"Rin this is to be expected.", she wailed even more. " Why is this expected Sesshomaru? Am I sick?", she buried her nose into my neck, tears wetting my skin. " Rin you are pupped stopped this babbling at once. ", I rocked her back and forth. " Pupped?", she didn't understand.

"You're giving me an heir. A baby as you would call it. ", this brightened her face considerably. She squealed and then resumed her crying. Happy crying I could handle...barely.

Rin POV

I simply couldn't help myself. I know Sesshomaru was delighted himself. We had tried for so long but my body simply refused up til now. Sesshomaru said I always smelt off during my fertile cycle. That we be able to heir because his superior parts but my body accepting such things would take time.

I got up and jumped and twirled and busted my butt. Sesshomaru was holding me again in an instant, eyes bledding red and blue. " Are you alright? ", he bore down at me with concern. " I'm fine dear.", I sighed.

He put me on the bed and told me to stay. He growled out and Kouga appeared. "Hungry mutt face?", he chuckled and took in a long whiff. " Oh I see , ha your in the same predicament as me. What she want?", he let out a rowdy laugh.

Sesshomaru chuckled as well and then turned back serious. "Meat. She need lots of it. I don't need tell you it better be cooked. ", he seemed concern but as always ever so icy...

(1 week later)

Kouga POV

I was woke to wolves howling, pups screaming, and medal crashing. Kagome looked at me puzzled and then nodded telling me to go. She kissed my cheek and went back to sleep.

Things progressing very well for us. I showered her in love and any gift I could find. I talked to her when she was sad. I held her hand when she was in pain. I had became her weight in the waves and she was my ocean.

But now probably wasn't a good time to reflect on the sweet moments we've shared recently. Zooming out the Royal quarters with Sesshomaru on my tail, a massive fight was going on in the party portion of the palace.

I saw silver hair launce at one the guards. Yelling his annoying words of his own annoyance. " Where's Kagome?! I'm kill that whore!!? ", he yelled at another gaurd.

That was _it._ He just threatened my mate. My mate who was going to give birth any time. My life who I have dedicated years trying to woo. This fucker really thought he was going trespass into my domain and threaten her.

I growled out and went to lung. Sesshomaru stopped me and pointed to the stairs. Kagome was at the top. Crunched over hand on her belly. Something wet trickling down her legs... _fuck._

Sesshomaru charged to mutt face as I charged towards Kagome. Her breathing was fast and uneven. Tears welted her eyes. She was biting her lip and moaning out her pain every few mintues.

Kagome POV

I was laying in bed when the girls gave a sudden punch. I assumed the wetness was me peeing myself due to the abuse on my bladder. Then a contraction hit. I hissed and grabbed the pelts around me. Counting in my head til the next one hit. 14 mintues. Alright that was fine but I needed get to the mid-wife.

I wobbled to the main den of the palace. Keeping count in my head in between contractions. Still a humble but appreciated 14 mintues.

Fighting was heard. An annoying prick threatening to kill me heard. I went to call for Kouga but he had me in his arms before I could. He jumped out of the den , Inuyasha trailing behind us in furry.

Jumping up the mountain there was another cave. Nothing fancy but automatically blocked off my pelts hanging from its entrance. He ushered me inside.

I walked in alone as I heard Kouga and Inuyasha battle. A woman's voice peeked up at me. "Oh Lady Kagome hurry hurry.", the woman ushered. She laid me down on the pallet for birthing and went to examine me.

"Well good news is your water isn't broken. You peed yourself. You are spreading and I feel your contractions under my hand. If you thought your water broke, this was all a coincidence. Now... let's stop this labor!!!", she seemed determined.

" My lady you are still to early for me to be comfortable letting you have this baby. 2 weeks may not seem like alot to you but in my eyes given your special circumstances. I say the children would miss out on a month and a half of growing in your human terms. ", she sighed at me. She began mixing up horribly smelling herbs.

Mintues passed and before I could object she was shoving the nasty mix down my throat. The nerve of her I swear!!! She placed a hand over my belly once more.

Time passed and the contractions died out. She grinned happily at me and told me to rest. The war out side loud and clear.

Kouga POV

" She doesn't want you mutt face!!!", I yelled at the persistent mutt once again. My fist collided with his fits and he flew into a boulder. "I know she doesn't ya mangy wolf! doesn't mean that I'll let her get away with going against me!!", the idiot barked after getting back onto his feet. He charged at me with his sword looking utterly pathetic. I launched off his rusty little blade and kicked him dead in the face. His sword wouldn't transform and from my understanding was because he wanted to harm Kagome.

He spit blood into his hands and threw at me. " Blades of Blood!!", he screamed in fury. One the red blades nicked my arm but it was nothing. Running towards him I picked him up by his throat and slammed him into the rocket terrain underneath us.

Earth splintered underneath the force. Rocks flew up into the air as I slammed him back into the ground by his throat once again. Sesshomaru came by and grabbed him by his silver hair.

When I thought he was cold before this made it even more obvious. He cut his fingers off with his whip that glowed a brilliant green and threw mutt face off the side mountain. Smiling as he heard his brother scream in agony.

Moments passed and a thud was heard. Sesshomaru , the sick bastard was still smiling. He turned to me and nodded towards the birthing cave.

"You should of smelt some form of labor by now go check on your mate wolf, it's what I intend to do", then he was off. A wicked grin on his face and I cursed my demon hearing knowing what he meant.

I jumped up the mountain to the caves entrance. I shouted from the outside , " Kagome are you alright?" Kami please let my girls be alright. I didn't smell death but the smell of old birth was over whelming.

"We're fine Kouga! She had to stop my labor , that wasn't my water! ", she shouted back. Relief filled me. " Can I come in?" she shouted back ,"Sure can!"

(1 week later)

Kagome POV

I hated to admit it but Kouga was growing on me. Every morning it was breakfast in bed and flowers. If I wanted something he didn't hesitate. Now came the big question.

"Kouga , honey...", hoping the pet name would warm him up. He peeked his head out side the covers ...," I want to deliver in my time." I blurted out.

He was out of our bed in a second and had me in his arms. Warmth filled me and I curled up into his hold. I wouldn't say I loved him but I was fond of my situation.

"Well let's go then. I don't want risk you going into labor before we get there. Hold on mate. ", then we we're off in a whirlwind. Before I knew it we we're at the well. Jumping down blue light engulfed us.

Before I knew it I was pulled from Kouga's warmth. " Mom!!!", I shouted. "Oh Kagome!!!! Look how round you are!!!!", she shouted all giddy like.


	27. life brings death

**So fairly sure I'll be ending this story soon..sorry it wasn't long but I hope y'all enjoyed it an ill be writing more.. some twilight ones, more Inuyasha ones, and definitely some Naruto ones. So if you follow me you will know when they are posted.**

Kagome POV

"Mom can you preregister Ms at the hospital?", my mother eyes widen. " Kagome dear what's wrong? How long are y'all staying?", she had no clue. "Mom I'm due in a week", she shrieked and bounced.

Moments passed and we were led inside. " Now Kagome dear what will you do if this child has ears ontop it's head?", she lectured me , telling me the hospital wasn't a good idea. "Okay mom, it's 5 children. I know the risk but a hospital is safest. ", she choked on the air she was breathing.

" Look I'm call Yuka, she a Obgyn there now. I'll explain it all her and work something out." I waddled to the phone hanging in my mother's house. "Hell this is Dr.Yuka, how may I help you?", " Yuka its Kagome, I need a favor. Like huge... ", " Kagome what's wrong? You know I only deliver babies right? If you have any other issue I'll be of no use.", she sounded stern. "I'm due in a week and we'll my husband is a demon. My children will not look like normal babies and oh god I'm having 5 girls. I need you." , I heard her gasp and a thud. Moments later she started speaking. " Well I guess your grandpa isn't so crazy after all. I'm on my way over with all I need. I have a friend with a private anesthetics business, you will have that epidural or you may not survive. That much pain and according to legends , demon births are the worst. I'll be there soon!!!", then the phone called beeped. She hung up. Thank God for Yuka!

Kouga POV

Hours had passed and Kagome was locked away from me. Her friend decided to cut her open...the smell gave the outcome of this away. Death lingered in the air but who was going to die, I couldn't tell...but I was on edge and crying silently.

Her friend came out moments later, bloody and a solemn look plastered on her face. Only one survived of the children. The other four were still born, strangled by their cords. Kagome has already named her, you may go in to say hello and your goodbyes. ", she walked away. I fell to my knees and cried. Then I had to face all the death and Kagome.

Tears were pouring down her face and she looked alone. Broken. Afriad. A small bundle in her arms , protected by her mother. " Oh my love.", I cried out for her. She tried to give me a smile but failed.

I came closer to her. She handed me the bundle and turned to her side. "Did you name her Komi?", I knew the answer. She nodded and sobbed. " Take her for now Kouga. Get to know our daughter. I need rest and to just think. ", she breathed out.

" Kagome... we can have more one day if you wish. We will always remember them. so name them..We will make gravesites back home..and I love you..I do Kagome. I love them to. I love our Komi. Even if you don't realize it, I love you. Even if you don't love me, don't want me... I am yours. ", I cried. " You're wrong Kouga.", she sighed.

"I do love you Kouga. I love Komi. I love them..That's why this hurts to bad..You've stolen everything from me , including my heart. I had gotten used and even excited about our liter. Our babies. I wanted all of them. I wanted to wake up and all of us be curled up together. I wanted us to be as normal as we can... cause I do love you.. " she then fell asleep..

I staggered back and tried to breathe. She loved me..She cared... but for it to be admitted in such circumstances...


	28. years later

**Last chapter , .. I promise after all the sadness there will be happiness.** (4 years later)

Kouga POV

It had been four years since we lost our girls. Kagome was due with a single cub, a boy. She had cried for two years every night after the incident. Komi was a bright little thing. She was my world. Her and her mother, her soon to be brother , they were everything.

Kagome had three weeks left and she was round and happy. She bounced Sesshomaru Jr. on her knee. Rin giggled loudly as he yanked at Kagome's long locks.

"Jr. cease such behavior at once", his father barked. Kagome placed him down onto the ground. She smiled brightly at me and patted to the ground beside her. I placed a kissed beside her temple an sat down.

That beaming smile would always do me in. " I love you", she muttered to me. To this day thous words stopped my heart. So much had happened these past years.

(flash back to 4 months after girls death)

 _"Kouga , I want to go out on a date.", Kagome announced. " A date? What's that?", my interest was high. "We go out and enjoy eachother company, we go do something together. Without Komi.", she was getting excited. " Well alright darling. Guessin we will take her to your mother in your time.", I replied bouncing Komi on my knee._

 _She squealed excitedly and hugged me and Komi. "Oh we can go see a movie! Walk the park! Oh how I would love some ice cream!!", she launched up from her seat and tried hurrying me along._

 _An hour later we were in her time, leaving Komi behind. We were walking hand in hand. " Kouga?", she peeped at me. I raided my eyebrows and she continued. "I told you I loved you. I do but not because of who you are but because you blessed me with our girls, and even thou they didn't make it, I love them. I love Komi. I'm so grateful one survived but it hurts. ", she was crying, " But I want to love you for you. Not for Komi. I want to love you like a wife should." she beamed at me with tears still in her eyes._

 _I had brushed my hand agaisnt her cheek and placed a kiss softly on her lips. Pulling back and looking down on her , she took my breath away. Just like she always did._

 _"So Kouga tell me things about yourself, I really don't know much.", she beamed at me. " Well my father was a perverted old coot. After my mother had me , he had made her nothing more than a concubine and replaced her with a younger demon. She tried being my mother but I highly disliked her. My father may have mated my mother but he didn't love her. I was raised to fight. To be a machine. To be a leader. I honestly really like fish over boar or bear. I love you and our family. Oh and I hate the sound of the wolves in the den howling all the time. Funny huh?", there really wasn't much to me._

 _Her eyes widen, "Well that's not much! Isn't there more you can tell me?" I nodded my head no at her and she pouted. "I can't say more but for every second of every day, I will show more. " at this she beamed._

 _That was the night that changed Kagome's view on her love for me. We made actual love and kissed all night. We admitted things to on another. She had so many things I had yet to learn at that time. She was all._

 _(back to present time_ )

Kagome POV

"Kouga are you about ready? It's time for us to go and I'm sure Lord and Lady Sesshomaru would like to be on their way.", pulling Kouga out of his thoughts. " Yes dear let's go. Thank you for the play date today Lord and Lady West. " ,Kouga bowed at them.

They were off swinging Jr. in between them. I smiled at the loving family and looked to my own. Komi slept peacefully on her daddy's shoulder. I wouldn't change a thing about how my life had turned out. I was happy. I was content. I loved and I was loved.

Humming I started walking back to the palace. Kouga running up behind me. "Kagome dear you shouldnt be walking away on your own, let me lift you up to the Royal portion of the palace. You need to rest. ", Kouga lifted me into his free arm and before I knew it, we were in our room.

" I'm place Komi down in her bed. I'll be right back", he kissed my temple. Then I drifted into a peaceful sleep. Things were perfect.


End file.
